A Different Kind of Seeing
by Megami-sama2
Summary: After the fight with Cell, Gohan has become blind. He discovered a new type of vision to help him. And now, Gohan’s going to school. Will his life ever be the same again? Gh/V **NEW** Sorry 4 late update! Chpt. 4: My Father, the Clown
1. Blinded in High School

A Different Kind of Seeing

By: Megami-sama

Summary: After the fight with Cell, Gohan has become blind. He discovered a new type of vision to help him. And now, Gohan's going to school. Will his life ever be the same again? Gh/V

Chapter One: Blinded in High School

Blinded. His vision had started to fade soon after his fight with Cell. At first he had little blackouts that he didn't think nothing of--mostly because he was drowning in self-hatred for being the cause of his father's death at that time. Two years later, his slowly fading vision had resulted in a total blackness. Gohan was just glad he had a chance to see his kid brother before it completely faded. The doctors had warned him that one day his vision would be gone and that he would be blinded indefinitely. There was no way from them to help regain the lost vision--Gohan's blindness was too far advance and beyond any help the doctors could provide. The two years it took for his vision to fade, Gohan had began to train his other sense to become his eyes and ultimately discovering a new type of vision. Piccolo had helped him train and was still continuing to train his young pupil in this new type of vision. Five years later--seven years since the defeat of Cell--ChiChi and Goten hardly noticed that Gohan was blind. ChiChi did of course allowed special allowances for Gohan, like he didn't have to clean the house or wash the dishes. Goten sometimes wished that he could be blind just to get out of those chores. Friends of the family would even sometimes forget about Gohan's blindness until one would look into the teenager's black eyes to find them glossy and vacant. They would then start to act, as Gohan would describe it, 'weird' and start to help Gohan when no help was needed just because they felt sorry about his lost of eyesight. But Gohan found that he could only spar with one person who would not allow Gohan's blindness to be a thing to pity. Vegeta. Vegeta quickly became one of Gohan's top favorite people because of this. Vegeta was the most helpful to Gohan with discovering his new type of eyesight. 

This new type of eyesight was a little hard for Gohan to explain, and most of his friends and family couldn't understand how he could 'see' with this vision. Although Gohan's vision was black, Gohan would use his ki to send out waves of energy using it almost like a dolphin would with echoes. He could see his ki spread out and lay itself on the surrounding objects. (1) This was Gohan's vision, his ki vision--colorless except of the red of his ki.

Now Gohan was going to be sent to high school where a diploma from an actual school would hold far more weight with a college than graduating from ChiChi's Household of Education. Bulma had made several devices for Gohan's use. One of them was a special keyboard that recorded sounds and that could understand what they mean to help Gohan to take notes. Its keys had raised lettering so Gohan could see what each key means, and the keyboard screen was a specially designed screen that embosses everything Gohan would type. (2) 

ChiChi handed Gohan his capsuled lunch which he quickly shoved in his messenger bag. "I really wished you allowed me to tell the school about your condition. What if someone makes you read something?"

Gohan patted his mother's shoulder. "Easy, Mom. That's what the _Embossary 002 _is for." The _Embossary 002 _was another device that would emboss any thing he fed into the machine to help him read. The doctor's note--Dr. Briefs to be exact--gave him permission to use it to help him read. It also said that Gohan couldn't read anything without it so he wouldn't get in trouble if he couldn't read what the teachers wrote on the board.

ChiChi kissed her eldest son on the check and waved good bye as he used the Flying Nimbus. She was a little worried about Gohan using the Flying Nimbus. Gohan had never told her how far his ki vision could see. What if he couldn't see the school? What if he flew to high and runs into an airplane? What if an army plane was practicing shooting missiles and one hits her baby? He might not be able to see it coming until to late.

But ChiChi's fears were uncalled for. Gohan made it to school on time. He found the school office on dumb luck as he heard a girl muttering to herself about getting a late pass from the office. He just followed her into a room. Lucky for him, the name tags were in raised letters to help him. 

"Ah, yes, Son Gohan, the boy genius. Welcome to Orange Star High." The woman adjusted her glasses as she looked up what room the boy was suppose to be in. "Well, isn't this lucky for you. You share the same class as this young lady so she can show you around. And since you never leave the class room except for gym or lunch, she'll be in all of your classes." 

Gohan smiled at her. "I guess today's my lucky day."

"Videl, come show Gohan where is class room is." She dug through her papers looking for the permission slips. "Here's one. Now, not lose this one. It's good for two weeks. Hopefully this city doesn't need you that much to take away from her school time. Now off you go. I have important things to see to."

The pair left the office. Videl lead the way. "So you're new. What school were you at before coming here?"

"I was home schooled," Gohan replied.

"Home schooled? Why are you here now?"

Gohan gave a small laugh. "My mom wants me to go to college. She thought a high school diploma would sound better on record."

"So…what's your name?"

"It's Gohan, Son Gohan." Gohan stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Videl Satan." Videl shook Gohan's hand and waited for him to react to her name. Everyone knew who she was. You got to be dead not to know she was the daughter of the World Savior, Hercule. After a minute, she realized that her name probably meant nothing to him--almost like he either didn't care who she was or didn't know who she was. Either explanation was fine with her but she was unconsciously hoping in was the first reason.

They arrived to their classroom where Videl quickly showed the teacher her permission slip and hurried to explain who Gohan was. The teacher nodded his gray head. "Ah, yes. You may take your seat Miss Satan. Class, I would like you all to meet your new student Son Gohan. He had perfect scores on all of his entry exams. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, my boy?"

Gohan stared at the rows of students. He hadn't expected to be so many students in on class room. "I'm Son Gohan," he said nervously.

A male voice that Gohan could pinpoint from one of the back rows shouted, "We know that, nerd!" Some of the students exploded in laughter.

Gohan scratched the back of his neck. "Um, I help my friend with several of her devices. I've only actually designed one thing that Bulma mass produced." Gohan didn't want to mention anything else about himself. He turned to the teacher for help. The old guy nodded to Gohan.

"Just pick any seat."

Gohan scanned the room looking for an empty seat. His ki vision found two empty seats. One next to a short hair girl and the other sandwich in between giant guy who was currently picking his nose and another guy who was scratching his arm reach looked like it had broken out into something. Gohan wasn't going to take any chances seating next to the two guys. Anyway, the girl stood up and pointed to the empty seat. "You can sit next to me, cutie." Gohan walked up the stairs to the empty seat. "I'm Erasa. The blond guy over there is Sharpener and this is my best friend, Videl." 

Gohan nodded his head at each introduction. He already knew Videl. And he just learn at Sharpener had blond hair. One thing his ki vision could see was colors. He quickly took out his keyboard. When Erasa asked him why he needed that, Gohan replied, "It helps me take notes. You see," Gohan laughingly said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I have problems writing, so a friend of mine made this keyboard to help me."

After that, Gohan had no time to talk to his new founded friends. The teachers loaded the class with a ton of notes to help prepare them for the upcoming tests the school was forcing them to take. Erasa hugged onto Gohan's arm as she directed him to the lunchroom. "This is the lunch room. Some people choose to eat outside. That's where our lunch table is." Erasa started to drag the new student outside when she remember something. "Hey, one of you, don't forget to get me a diet Pepsis." Once outside, she drag Gohan to a table. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise, "I forgot, Gohan! Are you going to buy the school lunch?"

Gohan shook his head. "My mom packed me a lunch."

"That's good. I'd forgotten that you might have wanted to buy." Erasa started to tell the poor half saiyan who was who and pointed out some of the most popular people in the school. Videl and Sharpener arrived with their trays. Erasa grabbed her diet Pepsis from Videl and a bag of chips from Sharpener. Erasa didn't want to gain anymore weight so she just ate a little bit of food from each of her friends.

"Why aren't you eating?" Videl asked.

"I was wanting for you guys." Personally Gohan thought that those five minutes was a long time, especially when lunch was involved. But his mother raised him to be polite and he didn't think it was polite to have Erasa sitting there while he ate. Gohan dug into his bag looking for his capsule lunch. He pulled out a couple capsule. Gohan groaned. He forgotten that his mother put other capsules into his bag, and capsule weren't embossed. How was he going to find his lunch?

Videl looked at the capsules in his hand. "Is your lunch in one of those?" Gohan nodded. "But I thought putting food into a capsule wasn't a good idea."

"You're right. But I help designed this lunch capsule with Bulma. She was jealous that she hadn't thought of it first."

Sharpener put down his sandwich he was about to bite into. "Wait, are you saying you know _the _Bulma Briefs, the head of Capsule Corp.? And you actually work with her?"

"Yeah. Bulma doesn't like to admit it but she sometimes needs my help when she can't solve a glitch in a new invention." Gohan shoved a capsule to Videl. "What does this one say?"

Videl took it. "It says: 44AC." She handed it back to Gohan. "That's the newest air sport car, right? The one that's suppose to be release to the public next week?" Gohan nodded as he put that one back in his bag. "How did you get one? Even with my dad's connections he couldn't get until it comes out next week."

"Bulma didn't tell me that it hadn't been release yet." Gohan give Videl another capsule. "What's this one?"

Videl took that capsule as well. "367SC."

Gohan frowned as he took back his storage capsule. Why on Earth did his mother put that capsule in his bag? He handed Videl another capsule. "And this one?"

Videl sighed as she took the new capsule. "Can't you read your own capsules?"

Gohan blushed as he nodded. "I have this eye problem, I can't read things unless they stick out."

Videl blushed also in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to embarrass the guy. "Oh. Um, this one's called 1LC."

Gohan's face lit up. He grabbed the capsule out of Videl's hand, shoved the others back into his bag, and pushed the capsule button, then lightly threw it. After the spoke cleared away, Gohan started to dig right into his lunch. Everyone outside stop eating to watch the new 'nerd' eat. There had to be at least a ton of food laid out on a table. And the nerd ate it all in five minutes. Gohan rubbed his stomach. "Man, I wished my mom hadn't packed me so little… What?" 

Erasa cleared her thought. "How can you eat that much?"

Gohan mentally slapped himself. How could he have forgotten that humans didn't eat a lot of food. Tomorrow, he's going to tell ChiChi that he was going to buy lunch so he would eat like a normal human. And then, when he comes home, he'll eat a normal lunch. "I don't know. Guess I was really hungry today." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A

(1) Think of that metal thing that you can make a hand print or face print with a bunch of tiny metal rods that you press hand/face into to form. That's what Gohan's ki is basically doing.

(2) Gohan's keyboard is used just for writing--no playing games or anything else.

M-sama: Please don't yell at me. I do know I'm suppose to be working on Trunks Goes to High School and Never Sleep Over--and I am. It's just I had to write this down and I want everyone to read it…

Trunks: **shakes head** Shame on you! Disappointing all of your fans on your other two fics to start about one…

M-sama: **smacks Trunks** Shut up, baka. You're just jealous that you're not in the fic right now. Well, readers, please review!!! 


	2. Upside Down Menu

A Different Kind of Seeing

By: Megami-sama

Summary: After the fight with Cell, Gohan has become blind. He discovered a new type of vision to help him. And now, Gohan's going to school. Will his life ever be the same again? Gh/V

Chapter Two: Upside Down Menu

2 WEEKS LATER

Today was the end of all of those heavy tests the school had piled on them. Gohan just remembered that school would let them off early. He couldn't go home because his mother was cleaning the house and didn't want anybody home tonight. He was supposed to be spending the night over at Bulma's but he didn't want to go straight there yet. Vegeta would make him train and he just didn't feel like training today. Gohan shut his locker carefully, always mindful of his strength. Erasa--he knew it was her by her sunflower perfume--tapped him on the shoulder. Gohan turn to smile down at her. "Gohan, me, Videl, and Sharpener are going to the movies. You have to come! The critics say that it's the 'must-see-movie' of the year! You're nobody if you don't come." Gohan was tempted to say no, he really was. Since his blindness, he hated movies and TV. The screen was flat. He could never see a movie again. He could still hear it but it wasn't the same. Somehow, Erasa bullied him into going. 

Sharpener wanted to take Gohan's air sport car. The release date of the air car was being held back until next month. CC said that they wanted to add a thing or two to the model. Gohan had told him that Bulma wasn't going to fiddle with Gohan's model since he didn't need whatever they were going to add to it. Gohan, who couldn't drive his air car because of his blindness, decided to let Sharpener drive. Bulma had installed a special device that would help him tell what color the streetlights were but it was no good if he couldn't tell where the road was going. He had meant to get Bulma to try something else to help him, but he hadn't been to over to CC since school started. 

The arrived at the Satan Cinema, brought their tickets and snacks, and sat down in the middle of the theater. Erasa decided she would sit in between Sharpener and Gohan and Videl was sitting on the other side of Gohan. Gohan listened to the movie previews. He leaned down to whispered to Videl. "What movie are we seeing?"

" 'Cell Junior's Revenge'," she whispered back.

Gohan groaned. Maybe his blindness had a purpose--he didn't have to watch this movie. Gohan stared straight ahead. Maybe he could use the audio for a laugh. A good laugh, that's want he needed.

Videl munched on her popcorn as she watched the movie. It wasn't that bad. It started out with her dad killing all of the Cell Juniors and then Cell himself. The city cerebrated Hercule's victory. One of the Cell Juniors survived and was healed. Seven years later, the Cell Jr. now grew into a copy of the evil Cell. Cell Jr. terrorized cities and small towns everywhere. Right now the scene was in the middle of the woods was Cell Jr. was meditating. The whole woods were quiet. She knew this was going to be a good part. She reached into her bag of popcorn only to find Gohan's hand reaching into the bag. She glanced up at Gohan. Videl noticed that Gohan's head was cocked to the side, his eyes staring straight at nothing. It was the first time Videl realized his eyes were very glossy and vacant. If she didn't know better, she would say the boy was blind. She had a second cousin on her mother's side that was blind. Her gray eyes were always glossy and most of the time looked very vacant. (3) 

Gohan decided he didn't need his ki vision during the movie. He stopped spreading his ki over the theater. He could still tell where there were people from the power level of their ki but that was all. Gohan couldn't hear any audio from the movie. He strained his ears but he still couldn't hear anything except the couple sitting three rows behind him and to the left.

Videl waved her hand in front of Gohan's face. He didn't even blink. What was the matter with him? Videl decided she would ask Gohan later about that. She turned back to the movie. She was surprised to see that a teenage girl was creeping across the screen to Cell Jr. 

M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A

Erasa was blabbing about the movie. "Oh, that was the best movie! We've got to see it again. The way Cell Jr. fell in love with that girl, Shani--I was wondering what the girl was thinking! Liking a monster like that," Erasa gave an exaggerated shuddered, "I couldn't believe it." Erasa turned to Videl. "This was the first time I ever hated your father. They made Hercule kill Cell Jr.! Poor Shani. I was just glad Shani was found by that nice, old man before she killed herself. When Mr. Chan told her that he knew a way to bring back Cell Jr., I was crying."

Sharpener rolled his eyes. "Why would a beautiful chick like that would want to go out with a monster like Cell Jr.? He was going to kill her at first."

"But that was before he found out that she was being abused. He went and killed the people who were beating on her. And he protected her when no one else would. Who wouldn't fall for a sweet guy like that? Just because the dad was bad doesn't mean the son will be. Killing and destroying was all Cell Jr. knew."

Sharpener gave up. There was no arguing with Erasa Paper. "How about we go to the new restaurant that just opened?" Everyone agreed. Sharpener drove them over. When they arrived the place was semi-crowded. Gohan capsuled the air car. The four walked into the restaurant and was escorted to a table. Gohan picked up his menu and just stared at it. He couldn't read it. And he left his bag in his air car so he couldn't get his _Embossary 002_. This was bad, really bad. 

Videl stared at Gohan. He had his menu upside down. What was wrong with him? 

The waiter came to take everyone's orders. When the waiter asked Gohan what he wanted, he replied, "I'll have what they're having--triple that." Gohan thought this was reasonable. His three friends had made three separate selections, which was really good food, so he decided to have what they were having. Plus, this way he knew what the restaurant had. The waiter quickly wrote down Gohan's order and left, a little worried about the black hair teenager. He had a feeling that he knew that boy, and what he knew of him wasn't any good.

Something clicked in Videl's mind. Gohan couldn't read. Everything was added up. The first day of school for Gohan, he couldn't read the capsules. During the next two weeks, Gohan couldn't read from the chalkboard or from any of the textbooks. Videl totally forgotten about those test they just took; she couldn't think beyond the few accidents where Gohan needed help reading something.

"Gohan, you do know you're paying for your own lunch, right?" In the car ride here, Sharpener agreed to pay the bill, not expecting Gohan to order that much food. Gohan nodded. "Good. Where do you pack it away, nerd-boy?"

"I don't know. It's just something my dad passed down to me." Gohan was going to switch the topic on something else--like how easy those tests were--when a surprising loud slap sounded around the room. Everyone turn to stare at the couple. The woman was standing up glaring down at her companion who was holding his cheek.

"Gosh, babe, you didn't have to hit!"

"Jerk! You promised you wouldn't try any moves on me. What did you do? You went and try to put your hand up my skirt!" yelled the furious woman. "Just wait until my husband finds out! He's going to kill you."

"Please, Bulma! Don't tell Vegeta! I promised not to do it again. I swear."

"That's what you said last time, Yamcha."

"But, babe, I really mean it this time." Yamcha reached for Bulma's hand to drag her back to her seat. "I truly don't think Vegeta's taking very good care of you. If he did, you wouldn't be here with me."

Bulma glared at her formal boyfriend. "Vegeta treats me much better than you ever did. So what if I don't see him for hours on end! At least I know where he's at all day and who he's with."

Yamcha sighed sadly. "You know I never cheated on you. Goku would have beaten me up if I hurt you like that. You know that, don't you?"

Bulma sigh as she took her seat. "Yeah, Yamcha, I do know that." Bulma looked around to notice the people staring at her. She glared at them all that made them all hastily turn back to their food. She noticed a certain teenage half saiyan standing behind Yamcha. She opened her mouth to say hi but was stop as Gohan put a finger to his lips.

"You promised not to tell Vegeta about me making a pass at you?" Bulma nodded. "Good, cuz I don't want to die again."

Yamcha paled as he heard a loud growled behind him. It had to be Vegeta. Who else would growl at him? Bulma covered her mouth trying to hold in her laughter. Gohan was pretty good at doing a Vegeta growl. If she didn't know better, she would have swore that the growl came out of Vegeta's own mouth. Yamcha stood up very slowly and carefully turn around, expecting a punch to the face immediately. "Gohan?" he shouted.

Gohan grinned. "Just you be glad, I'm not Vegeta." 

Bulma let go of her laughter. "That was great, Gohan. You should have seen his face!" As soon as those words left her mouth, she regretted them. Why did she have to be an idiot and go and remind Gohan of his blindness? "I'm sorry Gohan."

"It's okay."

"So, kiddo, what are you doing here?"

Gohan gestured to his friends sitting at the table. "I came with my friends. Do you want to meet them?" Gohan walked back to his table. "This is Sharpener Pencil, Erasa Paper, and Videl Satan. Guys, this is Bulma Briefs and Yamcha Bandit."

Sharpener stood up and shook Yamcha's hand. "I'm your number one fan, Mr. Bandit." 

"You're that baseball player that Sharpener's always talking about? Wow, you don't look like one." Erasa reached out to touch Yamcha's muscular arm. "I didn't think you get that muscular playing football."

Sharpener glared at the blond girl. He was going to glare at Yamcha too but he remembered who he was. "So, nerd-boy, how do you know them?"

Bulma pulled over a chair and sat down. "Gohan, here, knew us since he was born. He's almost a like a son to me." Bulma smiled fondly at Gohan making the half-saiyan blush.

Just then the waiter came by with the teenagers meal. Yamcha tapped Bulma on the shoulder. "I think we should leave them alone, Bulma. I'm sure Gohan doesn't want you to start blabbering about his life. Right Gohan?" Yamcha winked at Gohan, hoping Gohan could see it. Gohan could.

Bulma stood up. She looked at her half eaten food at her own table. "I guess I better get back home." She turns back to Gohan's friends. "Why don't you guys come over to CC tomorrow for a birthday party? It's my husband's surprise birthday party. I'll love to have you over. Everyone would love to meet you. We all are glad Gohan has made friends his own age. Well, see you all tomorrow!" Bulma and Yamcha had already across the room when Bulma called back to the teenage half saiyan. "Oh, and Gohan, dinner will be at _Apple Love Riverfall_. Bring a friend!"

Videl lightly hit Gohan on the arm. "Why didn't you say you knew Bulma Briefs really well, huh? I heard her husband is the next strongest man under my father. Is that true?"

Gohan glanced over at Videl. "Um, yeah, you could say that. But don't say that to him though. He's kind of sensitive that someone is stronger than he is." That, at least was the honest truth. Vegeta was mad that he, the son of a low class saiyan, was stronger than him. Thinking of Vegeta, made him think of Vegeta's birthday tomorrow. Gohan smacked himself on the head. He still needed to get him a present!

"Gohan, are you okay?" asked Erasa.

"What? Oh, yeah. I just forgot to get Vegeta a birthday gift."

A gloomy face appeared on the normally happy girl's face. "I would have love to go to the mall with you to help pick a present out but I promised Sharpener that I would go with him to his Nana's tea party this afternoon." Erasa turned her blue eyes to her best friend. "Videl, why don't you go with Gohan? I bet you could help him. This guy is a fighter. I bet you know how to shop for a fighter because of your dad," she added.

"Sure, I'll help you Gohan." Videl thought this was a perfect time to learn more about Son Gohan. In the two weeks she knew the black hair teenager, some things weren't adding up. She wanted to know what the boy was hiding!

Gohan laughed nervously and put a hand behind his head. Why did he have this feeling that after the week was over, nothing would be the same?

(3) I don't know if this is true. But in my fic, glossy and vacant look in the eyes resembles blindness. Sorry to those I might have offended with my look of blindness. 

M-sama: I'm so sorry to Dragonscales, who I have been told had written a fic similar to mine. To those of you who thought I stolen Dragonscales's idea, please forgive me. I hadn't read "Blinded" so I wouldn't have known it was almost the same. I honestly thought some of the things I invented in this story was never done before--the idea of Gohan being blinded was given to me by Gohan-Kun Shin's "You are what I see" fic.

Trunks: **hit M-sama on the head** Do your homework! If you did your homework you would have realized that someone had a similar idea as you did!

M-sama: **glares** Shut up! You know I let my friends do most of my homework at school.

Trunks: **looks shocked** I never knew that! Wait til your parents hear this! **runs away**

M-sama: **about to run after Trunks** Oh, and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!! **goes after Trunks**

****


	3. Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!

A Different Kind of Seeing

By: Megami-sama

Summary: After the fight with Cell, Gohan has become blind. He discovered a new type of vision to help him. And now, Gohan's going to school. Will his life ever be the same again? Gh/V

Chapter Three: Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!

An hour later at the mall, Videl was about to pull her hair out. Nothing she picked out would be something this 'Vegeta' would like. What was he? A robot with no feelings, no love of anything, no favorite styles? She's differently wanted to meet this guy. 

Videl threw up her hands as Gohan shook his head at another item. "I give up! Why don't you gave him a gag gift?"

Son Gohan thought about this. "That just might work," he muttered. He grabbed Videl's hand and dragged her to a clothing department store. "I saw a couple of them back here once. Where is it?"

"Uh, Gohan…you do know those are pink shirts, right?"

Gohan smiled at her as he showed her one of the pink shirts. "Vegeta used to have a shirt like this once…before it 'accidentally' got destroyed."

"A pink 'Bad Man' shirt?" she questioned.

"Yep. A couple of these shirts will do. He can't destroy all of them at once." A week ago, ChiChi sent him and Goten out clothes shopping. An old friend of hers was getting married and she was invited. She had decide that her boys needed something nice to wear. Goten had found the shirts and wanted Gohan to have one. Of course, Gohan didn't want to 'cramp' Vegeta's style.

"Why did this guy have this shirt if he didn't like it?"

"When he came to this, uh, country…he didn't have no clothes excepted what he was wearing. Bulma gave him the shirt, so know it's a joke with all of the guys," he explain to her as they made the way to the cash register. Gohan paid for the shirts and they left the store.

They were just nearing the food court. Gohan was a goner! As if to agree with him, his stomach grumbled. "You hungry, Videl?" He didn't wait for the raven hair girl's reply. He grabbed Videl's hand and dragged her behind him. He came to the first stop, McDonalds. The pimple face teenager shook his head at Gohan. "I'm sorry, sir, but didn't you read the sign? We're out of order right now."

Gohan didn't wait to here why they were out. He was already at the next place. They told him the same thing. After a couple more minutes of this, Gohan demanded to know why they were out. The small, old Chinese women smiled at him. "We got no food. Truck tip over. Food on road." She smiled up Gohan.

"Did all of the trucks tipped over?"

The old lady smiled again and shook her head. "Nooo, they," she pointed to all of the other mini restaurants, "had food. Big short man came. He ate food. Little baby came, too. He ate food, too. Big short man and little baby ate all food here. No more food." She nodded happily. "We happy. Another truck coming today. Bring food. Business run great."

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he picked up the kis from the 'big short man and little baby'. He stomp over to the table. "I should have known."

"Gohan!"

"A little late getting lunch, boy."

"Yeah. Thanks for saving food for everyone else."

Vegeta smirked. Trunks copied his father. "You're welcome. Mom went out on a date with Yamcha again so--"

"What?" roared the saiyan prince. "She told me she was going shopping! I'll kill that rotten piece of earthling trash!"

"Calm down, Vegeta," Gohan said. He laid his hand on his friend's should and forced him to sit back down. "We ran into them a little while ago--"

Vegeta forgot about his wife and her ex at the mention of 'we'. He turn his piecing black eyes on Videl. She was pretty enough--nowhere as pretty as his woman, but pretty all the same. Long raven hair in pig-tails--a little bit childish but it worked for her. He studied her ki next. It was above average. That was good. "She'll make a fine mate."

Trunks cracked up laughing. "Gohan has a girlfriend! Gohan has a girlfriend! Gohan has a girlfriend! Are ya gonna kiss her?"

Gohan turn blood red. "S-she's not my m-mate!" he stuttered.

"The harpy is going to get a kick out of this."

"You better find your _mate_. That rotten piece of earthling trash probably been trying to get his up your mate's skirt _again_."

Vegeta glared at the half saiyan. He grabbed his son and quickly left. Gohan prayed to Dende that Yamcha wouldn't get hurt that bad and that he'll forgive him. 

"That was Vegeta?"

Gohan looked down, surprised that she was still there. "Yeah, sorry about him. He was actually every well behaved today. It's weird, now that I think about it." Gohan tried to think why Vegeta was nicer today. His eyes widen. "Goten! He didn't have Goten with him! He must be locked in a closet and he's probably hungry! I got to go Videl!" Gohan took off before Videl could volunteer to came with him. 

M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A

"Goten?" Gohan unlocked the closet door. "Are you alright?"

A black and orange blur hurled itself at Gohan's legs. It stated sobbing on his pant leg. "I was so scared! There was no light and the door wouldn't open!" Goten wailed. "Vegeta said we were playing hide-n-seek but he never came to find me. I counted to a hundred like a trillion times! Even Trunks didn't come to find me." 

Gohan picked his brother up and smoothed his back. "It's okay. You don't need to cry. You're out of the closet now."

"I don't want Vegeta to be my daddy. He's mean to me." Goten has been going through a faze where he wanted someone to call 'daddy'. Piccolo would never answer to Goten--in fact after a couple days of being called 'daddy', he left to live on the Lookout. Goten then decided to have Vegeta has daddy. Vegeta would never say anything to Goten but he knew what Goten was going through and would tolerate it. Vegeta was probably betting--and hoping--that Goten would tire of calling him 'daddy'. It would look like he was right. "I want to go home…Daddy."

Gohan almost dropped Goten. "What?"

"I want to go home, Daddy," Goten said a little more strongly. 

__

Is this my punishment for telling on Yamcha earlier? Please tell me your joking, Dende. Mom's gonna kill me if she hears this. Gohan took his brother home. ChiChi was rushing around looking for an earring. 

"Gohan! You should be dress and going to get that girl! Bulma called me to tell me that your girlfriend was coming to dinner with us. Is she here now? And why didn't you tell me about her, huh?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Uh-huh," ChiChi said knowingly. She found the missing earring and put it on. She looked closely at Goten. She frowned. "Why was Goten crying?"

"Vegeta and Trunks locked me in a closet." 

ChiChi sighed. She knew her youngest son could have gotten out of the closet on his own if he just had tried. But she knew he was Goku's son. He wouldn't have thought to use his strength to knock down the door. She reach out and took Goten.

"I'll help Goten get change. Gohan, you're clothes are laid out on your bed. Change and get your girlfriend."

This time Gohan didn't protest Videl as his girlfriend. His mom would think what she wanted to think and nothing he said could change that. He quickly got change. ChiChi and Goten were waiting outside for him. She took out a capsule and clicked it. Her air car appeared. "We're taking the car to you're girlfriend's so she won't think we're barbaric. Plus I don't want you boys' clothes to get ruined my the wind."

Almost five hours later, ChiChi pulled up at Videl's mansion of a house. "She's rich! I bet you can fit several villages in her house and still have room for more!"

"Mom!" Gohan directed his mom to Videl's house by following her ki. Since it was mostly stationary, he figured she was at home. Gohan ranged the doorbell. 

"Yes?" asked the butler.

"Can I talk to Videl?"

"Can I ask who's calling, sir?"

Gohan gave his name and a few minutes later Videl showed up. She invited him in. "What are you doing here?"

Gohan smiled at her as he rubbed the back of his neck. "D-do you want to go to dinner with me? Bulma said to bring a friend and…" he trailed off.

Videl just thought it over for a minute. She didn't want to stay home alone--her father was gone for the weekend for a convention. Erasa was with Sharpener. Plus she wanted to get more information on Son Gohan. The shopping trip didn't help her. She knew already that he was always hungry. "Sure. I'll go and change. I'll be back down in about ten minutes." She ran upstairs to her room. 

A couple minutes later Gohan heard Goten knocking in the door. He let him in. "What are you doing, squirt?"

"Mom was looking kind of funny."

Gohan pointed to a picture on the wall. "Hey, squirt, tell me about that painting."

"Okay!" Goten described the painting to his brother and his 'daddy'. He made sure he used colors to help him paint a mental picture of it in his mind. The painting was of a forest in fall with a spring running through it. A deer with its fawn was grazing to one side. Goten was still describing the painting when Videl came down. Goten didn't want his brother to miss even one small detail of it. The two half saiyans turn to look at Videl. She was wearing a knee length, flower print skirt with a blue blouse and flat black dress shoes.

Goten moved closer to Gohan. "Are you Daddy's girlfriend?"

Gohan closed his eyes. He was hoping that Goten would forget about calling him 'daddy'. 

Videl was startled. Gohan was a father? She studied the little boy. He did look like Gohan. He was as cute as Gohan was, too. _Wait a minute, did I just think that Gohan is cute? _Videl shook her head. She couldn't be thinking that.

"Let's get going. My mom would probably be wondering what is taking us so long." Goten scrambled out the door and into the car. "I'll explain about him later, okay?"

Videl nodded.

M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A

The Sons and Videl arrived at the restaurant just in time. _A.L. Riverfall_ was a fancy restaurant that had just opened up. One of the reasons why Bulma picked the place was because the boys wouldn't have made a reputation there yet. ChiChi told the hostess which party they were in. They were shown to their seats while the Briefs, the Chestnuts, Yamcha, Tien, Lunch, Chaozu, and Master Roshi were sitting. Piccolo and Dende had declined the invitation. 

"Hey Gohan, buddy! Who's the girl?" shouted Krillin. 

"The boy has a mate--get over it, shorty."

Gohan blush. "She's not my mate. She's a friend." He usher Videl to a seat. "Videl, that's Lunch next to you. She's engage with Tien. That's Chaozu. Yamcha you've meet. Krillin, his wife #18, and their daughter, Marron. The old guy is Master Roshi. Don't go near him unless you want your butt pinch. You saw Trunks and Vegeta at the mall. And you remember Bulma. Everyone this is Videl Satan."

Vegeta burst out laughing. "You pick that idiotic man's daughter for a mate? I thought I taught you better!"

Videl glared at the spiky hair prince.

"Doesn't anyone see the irony of it?"

"Vegeta, out a sock in it." Gohan sat down. He turn to Videl. "I wouldn't put pepper on your food."

Lunch smiled at her. "I have this condition. You don't want to see me after one of those little 'attacks'."

"Goten! Answer me! You still can't be mad at me. It was a joke."

Goten just glared at his formal best friend. "My Daddy'll beat you up."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Dad won't do a thing like that. Right Dad?"

Vegeta glanced down at his son. "What did you do?"

"Locked him in a closet."

Vegeta smacked Trunks on the head. "You taught you to do something like that?"

Bulma over heard the conversation. She stood up and pull her son away from the table by his ear. A minute later the two came back. Trunks had a red hand print on his cheek. "I'm sorry, ChiChi, if I had known what he did…"

"I'm sorry, Goten. I won't do it again."

"You promise?" Trunks nodded. "I forgive you."

Little Marron spoke up. "I wanna play with the boys!"

"No!" shouted the boys. 

Luckily, the waiter came to take everyone's order. "Wow that's a lot of food!" she exclaimed. "I better get a good tip for this!" She scrambled away to give the cook the order. 

"Gohan," Videl whispered. "Does have of these man eat like your?"

"We're saiyans, girl, get use to it," Vegeta told her. "It's in our blood."

"Saiyans?"

Gohan hurried to tell her before his friend could answer. "Vegeta and my dad were the last surviving people from a very small third world country."

"I never heard of it."

"You wouldn't. The island was blown up." Vegeta nodded to Gohan. He wouldn't mess with the boy's relationship with the girl. "Both me and Kakarot was off the…island when a bomb hit it."

Bulma beamed at her husband. She was afraid that he was going to contradict Gohan just to cause trouble. She sighed as she realized that the old Vegeta would have done no such thing. How far the saiyan prince has gone since those days. "ChiChi, Lunch, #18, Videl. Come with me to the powder room, please." The women left the table to go with Bulma.

"Daddy."

All conversation stopped at the table. All of the guys stared at Goten.

"Daddy, why did Goten called Gohan 'daddy'? I thought he was his brother."

Krillin took his eyes off Goku's sons to glance at Marron. "Yeah, sweetheart, that's true. I'm wondering why he called his brother 'daddy', too." Krillin glanced up to look Gohan into the eye.

"Uh, Goten's growing through a faze." Gohan quickly explained about his little brother's fazed. The men nodded in understanding. Poor Son Goten. If only Goku would come back… "Just go along with it," he said. "Mom said that eventually he would go old with this."

"Daddy!"

"What Goten?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Goten told him as he danced around next to Gohan's chair. Gohan sighed and stood up. He asked a waiter where the bathrooms are and were directed in the right place. 

"Goten can you which one his the boy's bathroom?"

Goten glanced at each side. He didn't see 'Boys' on either door. "Gohan, I don't know which one," he said tearing up. "I really have go!" 

Lucky for the boys, a man came out of right door. He was waving a hand in front of his face. "Man, I wouldn't go in there! Someone let go a big one. It's horrible!" The speed walk away from the bathrooms as fast as he can go.

Gohan looked down at his brother. "Do you still want to go in there?" Goten nodded. "Hold your breath." He said before he took in a big gulp of fresh air. Goten copied his brother. 

M-sama: So sorry about not updating! I have a perfectly good reason too! 

Trunks: **nods** Actually she does. 

M-sama: If ya didn't see my bio, you wouldn't have known…but my lil bro broke two bones in my left hand on Feb. 20th. And I went to the doctors Monday and the doc said I have wear my cast for 2 more weeks! **starts crying** I was hoping to update something soon. You better be happy that I update this fic! I typed all of it with only one hand. I didn't want to write anything with one hand but I did for my loyal fans! **smiles**

Trunks: Loyal my butt!

M-sama: **frowns** That's not nice!


	4. My Father, the Clown

A Different Kind of Seeing

By: Megami-sama

Summary: After the fight with Cell, Gohan has become blind. He discovered a new type of vision to help him. And now, Gohan's going to school. Will his life ever be the same again? Gh/V

Chapter Four: My Father, the Clown

Bulma powdered her nose. When she was done, she turned to the four women. "Videl," she said first. "Are you going to come to my husband's birthday party, along with your other two friends I met today?"

Videl nodded. "I'm sure Sharpener and Erasa wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. And aren't you a fighter as well?"

"Yes, but nowhere as good as my father," Videl replied.

#18 snorted. "You're a lot stronger than you think. The one time I remember seeing him, he was just a bit weaker than you are. Have you ever fought against your father?" Videl shook her head no. "With a little effort, you could beat him."

Videl looked surprise at this new information. She doubted the older woman's words were true but she just might try to spar with her father later. Who knows, the blonde just might be right.

ChiChi cut into Videl's thoughts. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I need a way to get Vegeta out of the GR and to the party. I was going to get Gohan to spar with him but I realized that wouldn't do. I was wondering if you would ask Vegeta to train you tomorrow."

"No, Bulma you can't let her do that! Vegeta would kill her! She's going to marry my baby and live a long healthy life and give me lots of grandchildren."

Videl blush at ChiChi's out burst. Nobody notice as Bulma and ChiChi yelled at each other. #18 shook her blond head at the two women's tirade. Lunch was looking back and forth between the women. She never remember seeing two people argue like this before. It was a little shocking.

"Um," she said, "maybe you should ask Videl if she would want to do it." Lunch was surprise that Bulma and ChiChi heard her.

"Fine," both of them said.

Videl thought Gohan's mother was over reacting. Surely, Vegeta couldn't be stronger than her father, and if #18 were right, she would be strong enough to hold her own ground with him. "Sure, I'll do it."

"You don't know what you're saying! Vegeta has killed over a million people. Who knows what he would do next!"

Bulma turn to her friend and glared at her. "For your information, Vegeta hasn't killed anyone since I married him."

"He tried to kill my Goku!"

"Almost everyone has tried to kill Goku since he was twelve."

__

Goku? thought Videl. _As in Son Goku? The famous martial artist, Goku? He's Gohan's father? _Videl couldn't believe it. She would have thought as Son Goku's son, Gohan would be a great fighter.

"I wouldn't worry about her," #18 said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Gohan would kill Vegeta if he even hurts his mate."

"Yeah, and you could always threaten him with your…frying pan?" Lunch told the angry raven hair woman before she followed #18 out.

ChiChi brighten up. "That would work. All saiyans are afraid of my frying pan. Lets go back. If the food has arrived, we don't want the boys to eat it all." The remaining women agreed and hurried back to the tables.

M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A

Goten went to the bathroom as fast as he could. The man didn't lied. It smelled horrible in there. They came out of the bathroom gulping for fresh air. Goten thought that he was going to die if he had stayed one more second. 

"Hey Trunks," Goten said as they arrived at the table. "They have free candy in the bathroom."

"Really?" Trunks noticed a weird expression in his best friend's eyes but he couldn't place where he'd seen it before. "I guess I better go before dinner comes."

Goten counted to ten before everyone turn towards the bathrooms where his friend had yelled, "Goten! You tricked me! I'm gonna get you!" Goten zipped under the table and lowered his ki.

Trunks ran to the table holding his nose. When he noticed that the Son boy wasn't there, her stopped to find Goten's ki. Of course, Goten was hiding it from him, so he yelled out, "Fine! You stay hiding! I'll just eat your dinner, too!"

No saiyan could ignore a threat like that. Well, maybe Trunks' dad. But then again, Vegeta had some self-restraint that any young saiyan, or Goku for that matter, couldn't find. A voice cried out from under the table telling Trunks that he wouldn't eat _his _food.

Trunks smirked and crawled under the table. The adult heard shuffling then a fit of giggles. Vegeta hoped that that wasn't his son giggling!

ChiChi, Videl, and Bulma arrived at the table just in time to hear the giggling. Bulma and ChiChi knew better than to comment. They knew that their boys wouldn't cause damage to the restaurant or else their heads would be saying hello to ChiChi's frying pan. It was a threat the women always use but most of the time ignored if the boys thought they could get away with it. And the boys only thought they could get away from it when they were outside. After all, neither woman could fly after their fleeing sons.

"Gohan," Videl said curtly. Gohan froze at whatever he was doing. "Why didn't you mention that your father is _the _Son Goku?" 

Gohan slowly place his folk on the tablecloth. "You didn't ask?"

"I would like to meet your father. He is one of the greatest martial artists of the world. I want to know how he does those tricks he used. Some of them are really believable." Videl suddenly noticed that all conversations had stopped to stare at her. "What?"

ChiChi stood up, her face flaming with anger. "Now, listen up, missy! My Goku never used tricks to do anything! Never! He's too honorable to ever think to do a thing like that. Those so called tricks are real. In fact, everyone at the table except Bulma, Lunch, little Marron, and myself could do them."

Videl's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Gohan swooped in to rescue her. "Mom," he said gently. "She doesn't know. And most of the people who knows how to do them are here at this time."

ChiChi huffed. "Well, I just wanted to set her straight about it."

Gohan smiled at her before turning to look at Videl. "I'm sorry but you won't be able to meet my father."

Videl frowned. "Why can't I? Is he off training somewhere?"

"Probably," was the only thing he said.

Before Videl could question it, the waiter came to give them all their drinks. The boys came out from under the table to quench their thirst--and to put their plan in motion.

"Videl?" Videl glanced down at the adorable black eyes of Gohan's son. "Do you know martial arts?"

Videl smiled at him. "Yes, I do. My father taught me everything I know. Do you know who my father is?" Goten shook his head. "Hercule Satan."

Goten's face scrunched up as he thought about why that name sounded so familiar. Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend. "He's that goofy man on the TV."

"Oh! I like him! He reminds me of a clown." Goten giggled.

Vegeta reached over to slap Trunks on the head. "Ow! Why did you do that for?" Trunks asked as he rubbed his throbbing head.

Vegeta didn't answer. His son _had _giggled when he was crawling around under the table. He didn't know what his son was thinking. 

Videl laughed at Goten's comment. "Something," she said in a stage whisper, "I believe that too!"

"Is he really strong?"

She nodded. "He has to be. He defeated Cell."

Breaking glass could be heard. Everyone glanced up to see pieces of glass littering the tablecloth. Most of the pieces were embedded into Gohan's now bloody hand that was dripping with the coke he had in this cup.

"Gohan!" everyone shouted. "Are you okay?"

Goten looked like he was about to cry. He knew that the plan wasn't suppose to turn in this direction. Trunks said that talking about Videl's dad would be fun and it would be fun to see Go-Daddy's reaction. This wasn't a funny expression.

ChiChi jumped up and grabbed a cloth napkin. She quickly wrapped it around her son's bloody fist. "Gohan," she scolded lightly. "What happened?"

Gohan shook his head to shake off the daze he had gone into. He was mystified at the state of his hand. "Wha?"

Both ChiChi and Bulma looked at him with concerned. "You don't know why you did it?" questioned the older woman. Gohan shook his head. "Maybe you should have a doctor give you a check up. Vegeta? Do you think that's normal?"

Vegeta snorted. "The boy doesn't need a check up. I'm sure he's fine. It's probably the mention of Cell that set him off in the first place."

Krillin looked across the table in sympathy for his best bud's oldest son. "Hey, Gohan. How 'bout we go outside to talk?"

ChiChi nodded. She saw a waiter with a pitcher of water and grabbed it. "Here, Gohan, you put your hand in this. You're ruining the nice table cloth!"

Gohan got up and followed Krillin. It was a good thing he couldn't see Krillin's eyes. He didn't want sympathy. 

"Will he be okay?" 

Lunch patted Videl's hand. "It's okay. I knew Gohan's father since he was a child. Nothing could kill that boy. Tien tells me Son Gohan is just like his father. I'm sure he'll be fine. 

No body noticed as a certain saiyan prince making his exit.

M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A

Gohan lean against the restaurant's wall and closed his eyes. He didn't even feel the pain in his hand. He let Krillin dunked it into the icy water. Even the chill of the water didn't affect him. 

Krillin glanced down changing water, watching the blood take over the whole pitcher in the waning light. "Do you still blame yourself for his death?"

Gohan didn't bother to ask who he was talking about. He closed his eyes as he brought an image of his smiling father. "Most of the times. I should have had took down Cell long before my father had to step in. If I did, Goten would have a father. He wouldn't have had to resort to calling me--or anyone else--'father' because he wanted one. I look at him and I know that it was because of me that he would grow up with a father."

Krillin glanced off in the distances. "Gohan, you know Goku wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Everyone has their pride."

"Dad would never have let something like that happen."

Krillin grin. "Do you know why Goku let Vegeta live?"

"He believed in second chances?"

Krillin shook his head. "Nope. Vegeta living is one of the few times he let his saiyan side win during a battle. He wanted to fight Vegeta later when both of them were at their full power."

"Kind of like what Dad did when he gave Cell a senzu bean?" Gohan looked down at his short friend.

"Yeah, something like that. But you know, they never really did get to battle to the end. Just be glad that you didn't become friends with Cell!" Krillin grin at his little joke.

"Shortie, that wasn't even funny."

The two men turn to see the Saiyan Prince leaning against the wall much like Gohan's earlier stance had been. "Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

"I figure your little speech wasn't what Gohan needed."

Krillin took a defense stance at that. "Oh, yeah? What speech do you think he needs?"

Vegeta righted himself and walked in front of Gohan. He stood still in front of him for several seconds that seemed like hours to all three of them. Krillin and Gohan were startled by the Prince's next words. "Let me tell you a story…"

M=E=G=A=M=I=--=S=A=M=A

M-sama: I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating anything! But this is the end of the school year! I had more homework all last week then I had in a month! And my finals are starting this Thursday. Plus M-sama has bad eyes and these really weird blackout thingys so on my last day of school, I'm getting my pupils dilated. I heard that's very fun! J/K!!! Anyway, I made this neat little chart thing to tell you where everyone is sitting.

B Chi K 18 M Y MR

Vg| at head of table |

T Gt Gh Vd L T C

Trunks: Actually, M-sama made it cuz she didn't know who was sitting next to who.

M-sama: **makes a face at Trunksie** Anyway, I'm hoping to update one of my other stories next. Hopefully by the end of the month in spite of the busy month ahead of me.

dbz fan--I made a typo error there. It should have been that he could**n't** distinguish colors. And he knew that Sharpener had blood hair because someone said something about it. 

Chibi Lauryn--Yeah, I totally love my Goten's 'Daddy' faze. I've started several stories with that as the main plot but I never finished them. My mom always told me to combined my ideas and so that's what I did! ^_^

Everyone Else--Once again, I'M SORRY!!! Will ya forgive me and give me a nice review?


	5. Author's Note

****

Author's Note

I've been getting several emails asking me to update along with reviews. **sighs** I would love to update any fics I have posted but . . . I lost most of my work. I had to reboot my computer. I barely lost a story from that but the disk I placed my fics in won't let me get into my files. There's something wrong with the disk. I'm so mad at it! Hopefully, I find some of my fics on other disks. **laughs** If I can find them. My lil bro likes to throw stuff around. He hates when I place things on the computer desk. **mumbles** Stupid, little brothers! 

I'm not going to place on of the blame on my stupid, old computer and little brothers. I've also been busy with school and keeping my grades high. Next year I'm going to going to college while still in my senior year so I'll need good grades to do that. Plus moving and job hunting as taken away my time to write. Hopefully I'll be able to write and update one of my fics soon. Thanks for reading and waiting for me to finish writing them.


End file.
